


[part of your world]

by fade131



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/pseuds/fade131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have pockets, you know,” he says, the seventeenth time he unlocks Junhong’s suite for him.</p><p>The underclassman grins. “But if I had my keys, I wouldn’t have gotten to see you tonight, hyung.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[part of your world]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tokio_jonas for [The Brownie Bunch](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/) fic exchange round 3.

At 1am, Yongguk is just really settling into his reading on eco-criticism when someone knocks on his door. Knowing it’s likely a resident, he grabs his lanyard, keys jingling, and steps into his slippers before opening his door. His roommate groans and rolls over, but Yongguk ignores him – Himchan knew what he was in for when he agreed to room with him this year.

“Locked out?” he asks, finally looking up, and the kid in his doorway is tall – he thinks he can remember him from the last hall meeting, towering over the other sophomores – his silver hair hangs in dripping tendrils around his face, little shocks of red in his bangs curling wet against his forehead. His big t-shirt sticks to his skin, damp, and he looks away before Yongguk can meet his eyes, a self-conscious blush on his cheeks as he nods. Yongguk gestures for him to lead the way, and he does, sneakers squeaking on the hall tiles.

“Happens to everyone,” he points out gently when the kid doesn’t offer anything more. “Showering and forgot your keys?”

“No,” the sophomore says, an amused little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m Junhong, by the way.”

“I’m Yongguk,” he answers, “but you probably read the name tags on my door.”

Junhong laughs, bright and warm, waves crashing over rocks. He isn’t sure what gives him that image. Maybe he shouldn’t read theory this late at night. “Yeah, I read your name tags,” he says, as they halt in front of his suite door and Yongguk fits his key in the lock. He doesn’t ask why Junhong’s suitemates didn’t let him in – maybe they couldn’t hear him knocking.

“Your room too?”

“No, I left that unlocked. Thanks, hyung.”

“Try to remember your keys next time,” he says, mock stern, and Junhong laughs again.

The next day he remembers the sound, staring idly off into space during a lecture on Middle English, and thinks about the sea.

It fast becomes a weekly occurrence, Junhong knocking on his door late at night, and not always necessarily when he’s on duty – dripping wet and smiling sheepishly, keys always forgotten in his room, and Yongguk starts collecting little facts about Junhong like seashells scattered along the tide line. Junhong is a dance major, Yongguk learns, which he wasn’t aware was an option. He’s one of the lucky students working part time as a lifeguard at the public beach, three blocks away from the university where the town thins out and spreads along the coast. Junhong’s favorite food is pineapple, and Junhong thinks his collection of animal-shaped door tags is cute, and Junhong’s eyes are a storm building on the horizon.

“You should ask him out,” Himchan says, which Yongguk doesn’t deign to answer.

It’s not the he wants something from Junhong – although, if he’s honest with himself, the attraction has been there since the first night, since the first rush of Junhong’s laughter – but more importantly, he wants to understand him, wants to know him.

He wonders if it’s normal, this pull inside his chest to know, this tingling ache in his bones whenever they cross paths on campus. Maybe it’s just idle fascination, caught out between classes and work, something to focus on that isn’t serious or important.

“You have pockets, you know,” he says, the seventeenth time he unlocks Junhong’s suite for him.

The underclassman grins. “But if I had my keys, I wouldn’t have gotten to see you tonight, hyung.”

And that’s what Himchan suggested was happening, after all – that this was all just a flimsy excuse to flirt with Yongguk, and he should just ask the poor kid out already, or let him down easy. He does neither, and when the door’s unlocked and he bids Junhong goodnight, his lips turn down at the corners just enough. Yongguk feels that frown like a wrench in his chest, and he doesn’t know why.

For the next few weeks, Yongguk barely sees Junhong except in passing. It’s midterms, though, which could account for a lessening of nightly excursions, except he thinks Junhong is simply avoiding him instead. Himchan gives him knowing looks when no one knocks on their door at night, like he knows Yongguk has messed something up, but he’s pretty sure Himchan doesn’t know anything.

He’s a little pleased, then, to spot Junhong crossing campus, supposes him heading for their dorm and wonders if he can catch up to him, apologize, but then he watches the sophomore purposely change direction once a wandering group of girls has passed him, slipping away down a rarely-used path. And, against his better judgment, Yongguk chooses to follow him.

Yongguk knows where this path goes, so it’s no surprise to him when it spills out onto the main road, and Junhong follows it the few blocks down to the beach, eyes ahead on the spill of red-orange across the horizon, on the shimmering expanse of water like a pale mirror of the sky. It’s darker when Yongguk reaches the water’s edge but there are pale streaks of white on the water, the moon rising bright and full behind him, and that’s all the light he needs to spot the dark lump of Junhong’s clothes in the sand. 

For a moment, he feels a stab of fear – the water here is as safe as the ocean ever can be, but swimming at night seems like a needless risk. But then he spots Junhong like a flash in the waves, silver hair bright against dark water, and despite himself the feeling lessens. Yongguk toes off his shoes and walks up to the edge of the water, Junhong’s laughter rushes out to meet him with the first wave that hits his ankles.

It’s strange, different, the pull in the center of his chest, it reminds him of the creeping tendrils of the tide that wrap around his legs when he swims out too far, and Junhong calls his name, voice like glass tumbling through the rushing waves and Yongguk lets his feet take him deeper, ignores the heavy feeling when the water soaks his shorts.

Junhong surfaces bare inches in front of him, when he’s up to his waist, waves bobbing lazily around them, and Junhong’s eyes are wide and dark and full of stars.

“Did you come looking for me?” he asks, and Yongguk reaches for him instead of answering, draws him up out of the water, towards him, and Junhong comes but he doesn’t stand up, he uses Yongguk’s body as leverage and rises to meet him, arms braced at his shoulders, water cascading from his hair, down his pale chest, and Yongguk’s eyes meet the place where soft skin melts into scales, silver and red and shining slick in the moonlight, water rippling around his hips. He’s not sure what he thinks. He’s not sure he thinks anything at all.

Junhong is warm and wet against him, pressing closer, fingers threading into his hair and lips brushing the curve of his ear. “I’ve been calling for you, Yongguk, haven’t you heard me?”

“Yes,” Yongguk finally manages to breathe out, and Junhong laughs like waves crashing on the rocks, and when their lips meet he thinks this is what drowning feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
